Potions & Magic Notions
by Anne Finch
Summary: For the 30 Harry Potter Prompts Challenge. Summary to come. Pairings: OC/HP;OC/DM;RW/HG/OC.
1. The Leaky Caldron

**Potions and Magic Notions**

* * *

><p>For the <strong>30 Harry Potter Prompts Challenge.<strong>

**Character Pairings: **OC/HP—Samantha Wand; OC/DM—Kathryn Smoke; RW/HG/OC—Bridgette Bright.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original HP material. All original materials and concepts are property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

><p><strong>One: The Leaky Caldron<strong>

_Pairing: OC/HP_

"Sam, are you just about ready?"

Samantha Wand looked up to see her best friend Bridgette Bright staring across the room at her. The two were on their way to the Leaky Caldron. It was a pre-Hogwarts tradition of theirs. Each year they would floo to the small pub and pull up to a table, watching as all the new Hogwarts students made their way through on the way to Diagon Alley.

"Do I look ready, Bridge?" Samantha snapped.

Bridgette chuckled, "No, I suppose not, you only have one eye on."

Samantha looked up into the mirror and laughed. Sure enough, she had only lined and applied shadow to her left eye. "Do you think we'll spot many muggle-borns this year?"

"I don't know. I love the look on their parents faces as they pass through the entry way."

"That's all those Mudbloods are good for, entertainment." Both girls spun around to see the newcomer, whom was standing in the doorway to Samantha's room.

There silhouetted in the doorway was Kathryn Smoke, Samantha's stepsister. She wasn't as awful as most Slytherins, but she had been raised by a family that supported the Dark Arts.

"You want to join us, Katy?" Sam asked as she turned back to finish putting on her make-up.

"And watch Muggles infiltrate our space? No, thanks." She sneered before breaking into a smile. "I'm going over to Draco's anyways, so I can't really. Anyways, your mum is looking for you."

"Thanks," Sam called as Katy made her way down the hall.

"You can thank me by tripping a first year for me. Mind as well start breaking them in early." Katy called back with a chuckle.

"If I didn't know your stepsister, I would hate her." Bridgette claimed as she ran her hand along a row of book spines. "Sometimes she sounds so Slytherin."

Sam laughed as she put the finishing touches on her right eye.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the oddly dressed muggles as they were ushered into Diagon Alley, their small daughter trailing behind them. All of them wore identical looks of awe on their faces.<p>

"This never get's old," she sighed as she sipped on her butter beer.

"It certainly doesn't. I love seeing all the muggles illusions of what is real and what not shatter."

"Hey, guys!" Ron Weasley called as he, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter stepped up to the table. "You guys here to get supplies?"

Bridgette shook her head, "Nah, just here for the show," she said guesturing to a particularly panic-stricken parent.

"You guys are so bad," Hermione laughed from her spot beside Ron, their hands intertwined. She smiled at the thought of her own first visit six years ago and the looks on her parents faces.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Asked Bridgette.

"Getting our books," Hermione responded, "Then we might grab some lunch. Do you guys want to join?"

Bridgette looked at Sam for an answer, but Sam was busy staring at Harry. "Sam?" she tried, elbowing her softly.

"Hm?" Sam asked, snapping back to what was going on, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Oh, lunch, right. Sure, why not."

"Great, we'll see you guys in a bit," Hermione said as they all called out a round of good-byes.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Potions and Magic Notions**

* * *

><p>For the <strong>30 Harry Potter Prompts Challenge.<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original HP material. All original materials and concepts are property of JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

><p><strong>Two: Diagon Alley<strong>

_Pairing: OC/HP; RW/HG_

As the Trio exited the Leaky Caldron and made their way down Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't wipe the grin off his face. For over a year now, Harry had had his eye on Samantha Wand. She was cute, funny, nice and the current object of his romantic attentions.

"Oooh! Harry's got that look again!" Ron sing-songed.

"You should just ask her out, Harry." Hermione responded without looking at him.

"Just because you two are so sickeningly in love doesn't mean that she is going to say yes if I ask her out." Harry huffed, his cheeks burning.

"Perhaps not, but you'll never know unless you try. And I for one do not want to have to spend another year dealing with you pining over her."

Harry's cheeks burned hotter and he made to ignore Hermione.

"She's right, mate." Ron piped in, "Ask her out or move on."

"Oh, how sweet," sneered a voice to their left, "The boy wonder has a crush. And who might it be, Potty?"

Harry stared down Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, his hand itching for his wand. "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Touchy, touchy." Malfoy laughed as he and his goons sauntered off.

Harry grumbled and began to walk off towards the Quidditch shop.

Ron and Hermione followed behind , Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulders and hers around his waist.

"I don't know who would make a better couple, he and Sam or he and Malfoy."

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed loudly as Hermione chuckled.

* * *

><p>After purchasing everything that they would be needing for the upcoming school year, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.<p>

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Quick George, the gang is here!" Fred called as he grabbed Ron around the neck and rubbed the top of his head with a fist.

"Freeeed!" Ron whined, struggling to get away from the older boy.

"Hey, guys!" George called as he joined the foursome.

"Hey, George," Harry called, "Got anything new?"

"Lot's of new stuff! Just got a shipment of Nose Bleed Nougat and Canary Creams, not to mention the brand new Trick Wands."

Ron wandered around, scanning the shelves. He picked up a small pink vial and laughed, "Hey, 'Mione, think Harry should get some Wonder Witch Love Potion?"

"Not funny, Ron," Harry ground out.

"Fancy someone, Harry?" George asked with interest.

"No," Harry responded and went to look at an array of Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs.

"Yes!" Ron and Hermione called out in unison from opposite sides of the store.

"Perhaps a love potion is not what young Potter needs," Fred called in an aristocratic impersonation, "Maybe the Lady'd like a gift. May I suggest a cuddly Pygmy Puff? Or perhaps a patented Day Dream Charm? You can guide her through your own fantasy." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last.

"Or, maybe something more practical, like Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher?" George chimed in.

"Yeah, or maybe I should just go down and buy her some nice stationary from Scribbulus," Harry scoffed.

George groaned, "Suit yourself, Harry."

"Before you go buy that parchment though, could we interest you in a Self-Inking Quill to go along with it?"


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Potions and Magic Notions**

For the **30 Harry Potter Prompts Challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Malfoy Manor<strong>

_Pairing: OC/DM_

"Hello, my little Sugar Plum." Draco called once Katy had stepped from the fireplace in his bedroom.

"Hey," She said, pressing her lips to his. "I missed you."

"I missed this," he smirked, kissing her again.

Katy pulled away and tapped Draco's nose. "So, what are we doing?"

"Actually, my mother requested to see you."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, but before you go off to see her…" he trailed off, nuzzling her neck and nibbling softly on the skin.

Katy moaned softly, running her hands down his muscular arms. Three years, and still, everytime he touched her, Katy got butterflies.

Draco slowly backed her up to his bed and lowered her against the pillows, then brought his mouth up to hers, his hands sliding up the front of her shirt.

The two were panting , bodies warm, when a knock came at the door. "Draco, dear?"

Draco sighed into Katy's hair, "Yeah, mum?"

"When Katy gets here, have her meet me in the courtyard."

"Yes, mum."

Katy let out a quiet giggle and playfully pushed Draco off of her. "Actually, Mrs. Malfoy, I just got here."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Narcissa?" Narcissa sighed, "Say your hellos, dear, then meet me down stairs."

"Okay," Katy called back and then turned back to Draco, "Hello." She said softly, before kissing him and quickly extracting herself from the bed, chuckling.

"Hurry back," he whispered, rolling onto his back. He reached his hand into the top drawer of his night stand and pulled out a small, emerald green velvet box.

Flipping it open, he revealed a glittering diamond ring. He smiled and flipped it back closed. It was his plan to pop the question during the Annual Malfoy Yule Ball. Originally, he had wanted it to be a graduation gift, but he couldn't wait that long, he wasn't even sure that he could wait for Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Katy, dear, have a seat." Narcissa greeted as Katy stepped out into the courtyard. "Tea?"<p>

"Yes, please," Katy responded politely.

"You are probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you," she finally said.

Katy nodded.

"I was going through some jewelry the other night, and I came across this brooch," the older woman began, offering a medium sized silver pin to Katy.

The brooch was in the shape of a Crow, the Black family symbol. The body was embedded with black diamonds with a single emerald in place of the eye.

"It was my mother's, her mother-in-law, my grandmother, gave it to her. It's meant to be handed down from mother to daughter, but seeing as I have never had one, I believe that you are the closest fit."

"Narcissa, I—"

The older woman shook her head and refused to take the piece back. "I insist, Kathryn."

Katy finally gave up, giving the other woman a smile. "Thank you.

Narcissa simply smiled.


End file.
